Nightsquid
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Nightsquid sugar faggot steven and higgins are walking in the hot humid brooklyn new york streets, looking for a good corner to sell drugs at, they cooked the whitest cocaine that ashy larry had ever seen, ashy larry got so high off this shit that he fucked his own dog to death, ashy confessed that when he woke up with his dick in his dead great dane, that he had snapped his dogs neck and blamed it on the cocaine because it was so "Nigglishious" that he had to snap his dogs neck. he said that it felt like a good idea at the time because he was getting cold and felt that snapping his dogs neck would give him some form of temperary warmth, he was wrong. because you cannot get warm from snapping dog's neck's. they approach a good "drug selling" street corner and higgins pulled his pants down and spread open his ass upwards to the moon to signal sugar faggot steven the confirmation that this was the best looking drug selling drug corner. the two loiter at the streetcorner and sugar whips out higgin's boombox and starts playing some gay shit, they listened to bruce springsteen's "dancing in the dark", CW Mcall's "convoy" and mike mitchell's "gay man strut". in that order. they danced like retards for a couple songs and stood real thugish like when mike mitchell's "gay man strut" song played. after about 7-8 minutes or so after the songs a slender looking white crackhead by the name of "JUICE" pulled up on his crust bmx bicycle, looking unwashed in a crusty wifebeater, he asked higgins and sugar if they knew what year it was. higgins said IT'S 1996 YOU FUCKING NIGGER. the crusty crackhead said WHAT YEAR IS IT. Higgins said 1996 GOD DAMN IT FUCK OFF!!!. The crackhead said WHAT YEAR IS IT!. Sugar then proceeded to lift up his shirt to show the crackhead a pistol under his belt, higgins then proceeded to grab the pistol hande with his mouth out of sugar's belt and then drop it out of his mouth and into his right hand. he pointed the gun at the crackhead and said THE YEARS DOES NOT MATTER DO YOU WANT TO BUY SOME FUCKING DRUGS. The crackhead then gave them 75 dollars for an 8-ball of heroin. he then jumped back on his bike and said out loud NIGGAS AIN'T NEVER GONNA TOUCH ME!! While he road away on his bicycle off to apparent death probably. around two hours later with the temperature dropping and no more drug customers. a black 4 door car pulls up without it's headlights turned on, and a dark voice says get in, from a rolled down window. higgins looks at sugar and says nigga i am about to run because i am going to shit myself. and the backseat window window opens and a squid voice the words if you don't get the 666 in my car i will bash your heads in with broken niggerknives. sugar and higgins then proceed to the car higgins sits in the back and sugar sits upront. they pull away from the fantastic nigger drug corner and it's is revealed that Zuel is driving the car and Nigga Jim is in the backseat. Nigga Jim instantly pulls out a pistol and pistol whips higgins in the face four times. his nose is bleeding everywhere. Nigga Jim says' :You niggas want to come into Bill Prison's territory? we aint fucking around nigga we will fucking kill you he then reaches into higgins pocket and find 8-ball's of heroin all while sugar screams like a women in the front seat.Nigga Jim then says "you niggas wanna sell drugs in our territory? we gonna cut you up squids in a blender you fucking niggers, were going to Bill Prison's dungeon. "yea nigga" said Zuel. Sugar Faggot Steven than screamed like a women and resulted in Zuel bashing his head through sugars driver side window knocking him out, whilst driving. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Incidents